Police Stockade
The Brute Police Stockade (also known as an LCPD Stockade) is an inmate transport for the police in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design The Police Stockade shares its body design with the Securicar, and is equipped with a light bar and siren, which, oddly, flash red and blue, against LCPD code, as Police Cruisers and Patrols carry red and white lights, just like NYPD code; however, it is known that federal vehicles are exempt to the red/white lights code, E.g. the FIB Buffalo. As with most Police Vehicles, the player can access the Police Computer from the Police Stockade. The Stockade's acceleration, top speed, and handling are identical to those of the Securicar. The Stockade has extra windows and comes with custom LCPD inmate transport livery. The rear axle of this vehicle is also unique as compared to most of the heavy vehicles in GTA IV, as instead of having double wheel for each side of the rear axle, this vehicle has only one wheel for each side of the rear axle which is uncommon for most of the heavy vehicles. This vehicle does not power with air-brake but instead, it powers with disc/disk-brake and/or drum brake. Prominent Appearances The Stockade makes two prominent appearances in GTA IV: first, in the mission "Tunnel of Death", where it is being used to transport Aiden O'Malley from the Varsity Heights Police Department to Alderney State Correctional Facility, and second, in the mission "Three Leaf Clover", where it is used to transport NOOSE Agents to the Bank of Liberty. Locations *Police Stockades can spawn around the prison in Alderney, although this is a rare occurrence. The Stockade can be stolen and taken to a safehouse in the mission in "Tunnel of Death", but cannot be readily stolen in "Three Leaf Clover" — the player must push the Stockade to a safehouse with another vehicle if they wish to acquire it via this mission. And for the Tunnel of Death method; if you want to steal the van without failing, push it to the Alderney Safehouse with the Presidente, and then proceed to complete the mission. *The Stockade can also be seen during GTA IV's Multiplayer "Team Mafiya Work" mode, when Kenny Petrovic tasks the players with killing Sergey — Sergey is being transported in a Police Stockade, which can be obtained by killing the driver through the side window, or by damaging it enough to force its occupants out. Trivia *If the player has stored one in a parking space, sometimes a cop will target a pedestrian and the pedestrian will get in the back of the van and a cop will get in the front and drive off. *If you get someone to attack you with fists the cops will arrest him and he will go into the back of Van, and if you get in before the cop you can "kidnap" the pedestrian. This can also be done with any police vehicle. *Its top speed is 140 mph. *Excluding the different paint style, the Police Stockade is almost an exact match of the Securicar and the Enforcer. See also * GTA IV rendition of the Enforcer }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Special Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Brute Vehicles pl:Police Stockade